A typical can opener, shown in FIG. 1, comprises an operating handle 2, a housing 4, and a blade 6 carried by a blade carrying member 8, which in turn is pivotally connected to the housing 4. A stem or post (not shown) extends from the housing 4 into a sleeve 10 connected to a table or work surface 12. In use, a can 14 is gripped between the blade 6 and a drive wheel (not shown) connected via a spindle to the operating handle 2. Rotation of the operating handle 2 causes the can 14 to be rotated against the blade 6. The pivotal connection between the member 8 and the housing 4 is necessary to enable the can 14 to be fitted to, and subsequently removed from, the can opener. The pivotal connection is achieved by a pin 16 fixed in the housing 4 passing through a hole in the member 8.
It is imperative in a catering establishment that all utensils be kept clean so as to prevent the cultivation and transmission of germs and bacteria. Can openers of the type described above have been found difficult to clean as the member 8 is not intended to be removed from the pin 16. Particularly at risk is the blade 6 which comes into direct contact with the contents of the opened cans. If the blade 6, and the adjacent blade carrying member 8 to which it is attached, are left unwashed then both germs and bacteria can accumulate and transfer to the contents of other cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,110 describes a can opener wherein the fixed pin 16 is replaced by a removable pull pin. Removal of the pull pin allows the blade carrying member to be removed from the housing to permit cleaning thereof. Problems exist with this arrangement whereby loss or breakage of the pull pin renders the can opener unusable. In addition, repeated removal and refitting of the pull pin can lead to wear of the pin and/or the housing with the result that the pin is liable to work loose during the normal operation of the can opener. This can affect the operation of the can opener and possibly lead to the pull pin and/or blade carrying member falling into a can when said can is in the process of being opened.